Keep This Locked Property of Kyohei Takano
by sexy-superman
Summary: The Landlady just thrust me this empty notebook before she left for France with her new boyfriend and told me Kyohei you should seriously learn anger management, here this will help you! Adieu! And so she left with the sweep of wind that escaped inside wh
1. Halloween

Disclaimer: don't own anyone but I hope everyone has a good halloween! I am so sad that there is also a japanese version of this story... go check it out when you can.

DON'T OPEN THIS BOOK! OR KYOHEI TAKANO WILL KICK YOUR ASS! OR WORSE WILL LOCK YOU INTO SUNAKO NAKAHARA'S ROOM!

To: Kyohei Takano

From: The Land lady

Message: To write down all the thoughts and anger that you have in your mind or expressed... yeah something like that but adieu I am going to France with my new boyfriend! 3333 Tell bye to others too!

30/10/2005

Happy (not) Halloween

You see? This trick and treat business was annoying me greatly, I dont mind the little kids... in fact I liked watching children in different costumes come to the door and ask for candies but this was a different matter. Instead of little kids coming up to the doorstep were "desperate" girls swarming all over, dressed in skimpy halloween cotumes, some of them even naked... (by the way Ranmaru si GLUED to the window... that nasty boy). Takenaga is somewhere out there with Noi spending a quiet and romantic time with her... and Yuki is trying desperately to nail that girl from that other school (can't remember her name), something like Michiko or Machiko... yes I know I am sad... I think I will just join Sunako in her room to watch some horror movies since I don't have anything else to do.

Later:

It was fun watching those horror movies with sunako. I admit I enjoyed spending time with her. We ate popcorn and threw it around at each other and then she explained to me her idols... Freddy and Jason are two very interesting "people". Sunako is a nice girl... funny how I even care to write in this diary that the landlady gave me... and especially about Sunako... we can only laugh and guess...I will try to write in here tomorrow... if I even remember but I guess I will...


	2. Nasty Toughts

1/11/2005

WTF! O.o

Yes, I am writing here again. Ha ha ha, you can laugh at me now. I mean how embarrassing for a boy to keep a diary! I am ashamed... I can never show this book to anyone, maybe Takenaga will do, but definitely not Ranmaru, he'll probably just sell my information to different girls just to sleep with them. (--") Today I woke up around 7 o'clock and went down to breakfast o discover the school nurse sitting there... with Ranmaru. How typical. Takenaga was no where to be seen but I can hear his and Yuki's voice coming from the living room. Where was Sunako? I went to check in the kitchen but it was empty, so I went up to her room... I cannot write anything any more... no I DID NOT do anything to her... As I walked into her room she was changing her clothes. I know that you are thinking "What a nasty bastard!", but I am serious that it was an accident! It's now the second time I've seen her naked, once before was in the showers and now this. I wonder what will happen next then? Ok, just kidding. I hate admit but Sunako has a great body... yes you heard right she has a great body! AHAHAAA! She has a great body... now I am thinking about bleep bleep... what am I doing? I am definitely sure that there is something wrong with me thinking so much about Sunako... is this normal? Is this? I definitely DON'T think so! ARGH! I am going mad! NOOOOOOO! The most important hing for you to know right now is that I am terribly hungry and could eat a whole boar, I am off to find Sunako to cook me some of those fried prawns... or something else, yummy food is love!

Later:

More cake... I am starving... damn those school girls changing Sunako's lunch into theirs... now I've got an upset tummy and a great craving for cake... anything nice and yummy goes with me! After saying that I don't really seem like a tough guy? Was I ever one? Yuki and Ranmaru are always telling me to find a girlfriend but girls always go for my looks... argh! Girls are so complicated, I don't understand about them... shopping, make-up, boys and then it starts again from the beginning. Will I ever get married? Will I ever get kids? Will I even have a future? Why was I born like this? ANSWER G.O.D. FOR GOD DAMNIT! ARGH! CAKE ENERGY! MY GODIVA! NOOOOOOOO!


End file.
